Madagascar the revenge
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: My first coop story
1. Chapter 1

Madagascar the Revenge

By sonicfan9000, and Matfix

Authors note: Hey there readers it's me Matfix and I'm going to be doing something completely different from my usual fanfics I'm going to be doing my very first co-op written story with sonicfan9000 since he liked my story Peach Creak vs. Fanboy and Chum Chum he was inspired to write this story and he has asked me to write it with him it's not going to be a big story but something small and simple now don't worry I will be writing my other stories but for now I want to try something different we're going to be doing a Madagascar fanfic, now Madagascar is one of my favorite animated movies from DreamWorks and since I've seen all three films this shouldn't be much of a problem so without further ado let's begin. And don't worry Fanboy and Chum chum have nothing to do with the story at all so fanboy and chum chum fans you don't need to worry.

Chapter 1 an evil alliance

Our story begins with Dubois and her crew still trapped in creates that were heading for Madagascar. Dubois was struggling to get free and her men weren't going any better. Suddenly they felt the boat shaking as the boat was caught in a whirlpool sending the ship spiraling downwards. The creates that contained Dubois and her men fell overboard and sank to the bottom of the ocean. A few moments later Dunois woke up and found that she was floating in a space of nothingness along with her men.

"What the heck, where are and why are we floating in space?" Dubois asked

Just then a voice called out her name.

"Dubois." The voice said

"Who is this and where are you?" Dubois asked

"Do you wish for power?" the voice asked

"Power what power?" Dubois asked in confusion

"Ha ha ha ha the power to get your revenge on Alex the Lion and his friends." The voice said

"You mean the lion, what kind of power could you possibly give me that will help me get the lion?" Dubois asked

"The powers of darkness the powers that will make you the most powerful animal control person on the planet, with this power no one can stand in your way." The voice said

"Hmm interesting so this power can make me the most powerful animal control person in the world huh ok grant me this power whoever you are." Dubois said

"Ha ha ha so you want to know who I 'am don't you. I 'am George, leader of the shadow idiots." George said

"The Shadow Idiots, not a very intelligent name for a group, but no matter grant me the power needed to get my revenge on the lion." Dubois said

"Ha ha good that makes two people that have gained our power." George said

"Two is there another who has gained the power of the Shadow Idiots?" Dubois asked

"Oh ho yes and he here right now come out Mukunga." George said

Just then a big lion with an Elvis hair style appeared.

"You called." Mukunga said

Just then Dubois tried to reach for her gun as she was in the presence of a lion who she long wanted to have its head as a trophy however…

"STOP he is not the lion you want." George said

"What do you mean?" Dubois asked

"He too wants revenge against Alex who is the son of the Alpha Lion Zuba who is his archrival and to make sure you two can understand each other besides the powers to destroy Alex I will grant you the power to talk to animals so you can understand what they are saying." George said

"Hm the ability to talk to animals eh that power would very useful. Alright grant me the powers and send me and the lion back to New York so we can get our revenge on Alex." Dubois said

"Ha ha as you wish Dubois." George said

A steam of dark energy began to flow into Dubois's body.

"Ha ha ha ha wonderful I can feel the power surging within me." Dubois said

A few seconds later her transformation was complete a dark purple aura began to flow around her body.

"Now to test this power first I will try communicating with the lion." Dubois said

So Dubois walked up to Mukunga to try to talk to him.

(clears throat)"Hello lion my name is Dubois I'm an animal control inspector and I here that you too want revenge on Alex the Lion am I right?" Dubois asked

"Correct and the name's Mukunga. So what do you know about Alex?" Mukunga asked

To Dubois surprise she could understand what Mukunga was saying.

"It works I can understand what he's saying. Alright Mukunga what do I know of Alex well I know he escaped from the New York zoo. I got him back and I was so close of having his head until the circus animals foiled my plans. He and his friends are currently with the circus right now." Dubois explained

"The circus huh, a fitting place for a lion like him. Alright let's head there and crash the circus." Mukunga said

Both Dubois and Mukunga began laughing evilly as they begin their plan of vengeance.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Madagascar the revenge

chapter 2

Meanwhile they were plotting the gang was practicing they're acts without knowing the danger that's coming. Alex and Gia were practicing they're trapeze. Stephino and Marty were being shot out of cannons (as usual), Melmen and Gloria were dancing on the tightrope, Vitaly was trying his new smaller hoop, the penguins were working on some thing in privet that should come in handy later, they all soon stopped practice to watch Vitaly try out his new hoop.

"Finally my new hoop has arrived, behold everyone the smallest hoop that the eye has ever seen."Vitaly said while holding up a hoop so small that only a pin can slip through.

"Wow that's a really small hoop."Stephino said in amazement.

"It may be small but it cost large on money and I will be attempting to slip through it."

"The penguins got to see this, I'll be right back don't jump through with out me."Alex said with excitement as he ran off.

He ran up to a car that had been locked up tight like it was a steel box with no way of opening it, He then pressed a button on a box with a speaker above it that allowed him to talk to the penguins inside

"Hey come out Vitaly got this new tiny hoop and he's going to try come out."Alex said into the box.

"Ok we'll come out in a couple of days just wait."Skipper refused

"Well its they're lost and its my gain."

He then hurried back to see Vitaly's attempt to jump through it.

"All right let's get this started."Vitaly said while stretching out.

He then got into his ready position and gotten ready to jump through, they all stood there watching him get ready to jump through, he then ran off with a burst of speed heading towards the hoop at top speed, but before he could jump a black whirlpool then sucked it down and Dubois and Makunga risen from it staring at them with hatred.

"Dubois what are you doing here?"Alex said with hatred

"Oh you know here for revenge that's all."She responded

"What how did you understand me, I thought humans didn't understand animals."

"Well some group called the shadow idiots gave us the abilities to do that and allot more."

"Can it protect you from this."Vitaly said while pulling a sword out of no were.

The sword was the shape of an Excalibur and was so sharp that it could split a hair right down the middle and the end was sharper than the most pointiest drill bit, he then threw it at them with the greatest strength he could bring up right in her eye and when it came in touch with it, it just stuck there but she didn't react or flinch.

"What the, that was my sharpest sword I had."Vitaly said with curiosity.

She then pulled the sword out of her eye and crushed it and molded it into a minialex and then crushed it in her hand, back in the locked up car the penguins saw what was going on out there.

"Oh gosh we have a tango 800 in our flippers boys time to break it out!"Skipper ordered

"But Skipper it's not complete yet."Kowalski said

"Dont give me excuses lets bust out this baby!"

Outside they then heard rumbling coming from that car and all of a sudden a fully weponized tank that the penguins were driving came charging out towards the enemies.

"Skipper I have good news and bad."Kowalski notified

"Whats the good?"Skipper asked

"The good news is that we know how to fire every weapon on this thing."

"Whats the bad news?"

"We don't know how to operate this thing."

"Well that is bad Rico hand me the manual."

Rico throne a huge book that had the words manual on it.

"I cant believe Im reading this."Skipper said as he opened it

When he opened it he saw a bunch of complicated words that non of them understood, he then attempted to hurl it back at Rico and hit Private instead.

"Who wrote that!"Skipper yelled in anger

"I believe Phil did."

"Well I guess we should learn as we go along, Rico stop this thing."

Rico then pulled a lever and was able to stop the tank but it then it rotated around uncontrollably.

"Fools, I'll take care of them."Mukunga said as he walked towards it.

He was walking up to the tank with no fear but then the cannon was about to knock the lights out of him but he lifted up his arm and destroyed that part, he climbed up on top of the tank and tore the hatch off.

"Did you really think you could defeat me with this, even if you did know how to drive this you still wouldn't defeat me."

He climbed in on the out side the saw the tank shake back and forth and then the penguins were shot out of what was left of the cannon.

"That's it Im going to handle this my self."Vitally said in anger.

He then ran towards Dubios faster than when he was running towards the hoop, then all of a sudden her hands got surrounded by a black aurora and punched him in the gut, she then punched him in the face and launched him towards the penguins as they regained conciseness.

"Oh no, we're doomed."Alex said in fear.

Dubois and Mukunga then started kicking they're buts, Alex tried to run but Dubois grabbed him by the tail an swung him around and thrown him against the train, Marty tried to run too but Mukunga popped up right in front of him, he tried to run the opposite direction but he popped in that direction too, Marty tried running back and forth but then he grabbed his face and thrown him at alex, Melmen tried to defend Gloria but he got strangled by Dubois and Gloria was picked up by Mukunga like how Bane picked up Batman but instead of breaking her back he thrown her at Melmen which knocking him and her towards the defeated (Marty and Alex), Stephino and Gia tried to run away but Dubois ran at the speed of sound with a black aurora right behind her and grabbed them by the necks and running towards the rest of the gang and thrown them into the pile, Alex tried to resist and thrown a pice of wood and them but Mukunga launched a black orb and destroyed it.

"That was just a tiny appetizer of pain and in a moment we will be out with a main course of death."Mukunga said in an evil tone.

"Just leave the lion's head for me."Dubois reminded him

They then started to charge up a final attack, the gang sat there weakly.

"I guess this is the end, goodbye everyone."Alex said with dispar.

Then when all seamed lost a light shined upon them from the sky and they all heard what sounded like a woman's voice.

"You have been chosen." said the voice

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Madagascar the Revenge

Chapter 3

Dubois and Mukunga with they're new power have completely outmatch Alex and his friends however just before Dubois was about to destroy Alex and the gang a bright light shine on them transporting them to an unknown area. It was a heavenly like area with a field of flowers and long grass. Gloria, Marty, Melman, Stephino, Gia, and Vitaly wake up and found themselves in the presence of six women who looked like angels. One of them with the hourglass mark had short light brown hair with brown eyes, wore black boots had a big scepter with an hourglass on top, and was wearing a dark green outfit, another one with the mark of light had long pink hair with purple eyes, wore silver sandals, wore a cross necklace and had on a yellow robe and wields a bow and arrow. The third angel had the mark of fire, she had short red hair, had green eyes, wore red sneakers, wore a white sleeveless shirt with red flowers on it, had a red skirt and wields a flame sword, the fourth angel who had the mark of shadow, had long silver hair, with dark blue eyes, wore a black dress, had silver boots, and wields a black sword with a purple handle. The fifth angel who had the mark of nature had short green hair, emerald green eyes, wore green sandals, and a priestess robe and she wields a long sword with a rose shaped handle, and the last angel who had the sword mark had short blond hair, blue eyes, wore a blue and white tank top with a silver cape, had a brown skirt and wore yellow boots and wielded twin swords.

"Whoa, where the heck are we and who the heck are you guys?" Marty asked

"I don't know but these girls sure are pretty." Stephino said

"We are the Celestial Guardians and we have been watching over the planet for quite some time now" The Blond Celestial Guardian said

"Wait you've been watching over the entire world?" Marty asked

"Indeed Marty we have in fact recently we've been watching over you animals and seeing your circus and I believe that its so kind of you all for entertaining people with an all animal circus as the children love animals." The green haired Celestial Guardian said

"Really you been watching our circus sweet. Wait how do you know our names and how can you understand us?" Marty asked

"As angels we can communicate with various creatures besides humans as for how we know your names well like I said we have watched over you all for awhile now." The green haired Celestial guardian replied

"You said something about us being chosen what do mean by that what have we've been chosen for?" Melman asked

The angels looked at each other for a moment and nodded and then turned back to the animals as they were about to explain the situation.

"Alright the planet is in grave danger right now an evil organization known as the Shadow Idiots have arrived and they have a plan to take over the world."The red haired guardian explained

The animals gasp.

"No way you can't be serious." Marty said as he was shocked by what the Celestial guardian said

"Who are the Shadow Idiots anyway?" Vitaly asked

"The Shadow Idiots is an organization made up of the most stupidest, and annoying people on the planet infused with the powers of the demons they are a powerful organization and they have strength in both numbers and power. There are currently 12 of them and they are all powerful. It's unknown right now who the leader is nor is how they got their powers, but I can tell you one thing they need to be stopped at all cost." The red haired Celestial Guardian explained

"OK we know who the Shadow Idiots are and what they're plan is but how does that explain Dubois and Mukunga involvement in all of this?" Gloria asked

"Dubois and Mukunga are merely borrowing their powers just so they get their revenge on Alex the Lion they play no part in the Shadow Idiots plan." The Short brown haired Celestial Guardian said

"OK wait where's Alex at?" Marty asked in concern

"He's currently with our leader he took a large amount of damage and he's in the process of healing. For now we shall grant you six our power so you can stop Mukunga and Dubois." The red haired Celestial Guardian said

So the six guardians summoned a barrier of light surrounding the six animals causing marks to appear on their bodies. Marty had the mark of fire on him, Gloria had the mark of light which was a cross shape mark, Melman had the mark of shadow which was a black star, Gia had the mark of nature, Stephino had the mark of time, and Vitaly had the mark of sword.

"Wow I can feel power soaring through my body now we can take down Dubios and Mukunga." Marty said with excitement

"OK we got the power now how do we get back to face Dubois and Mukunga?" Vitaly asked

"Easy we can teleport you six back to the circus." the blond haired guardian said

"Oh OK." Marty said

"But wait what about Alex?" Gia asked in concern

"Alex still needs to recover he will join you soon but for now you six must handle Dubois and Mukunga." the red haired guardian said

So the Celestial Guardians used their magic to transport the six animals back to the circus will their new power be enough to stop Dubois and Mukunga?

End of Chapter

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long college has been keeping me busy and thus I don't get much time to write fanfiction that much. Oh about the Celestial Guardians names, I've never really got around to coming up with names for the Guardians Peach Creak Vs. Fanboy and Chum Chum was just a small mini Fanfic or a One-Shot that I did when I took a break from Magical Adventure I never thought of going through with the whole Shadow Idiots arc that arc is saved for KatTheFirePhenonixWolf's Trezziak Chronicles so I don't know what names to give the guardians if any of you have any name suggestions put it in the reviews for this chapter.**


End file.
